


Драбблы и мини

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник исполнений со всяких фестов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дерек Хейл/Стайлз Стилински, Дерек разумом возвращается в школьные годы

Первое, что замечает Стайлз - это улыбка. Очень странная в своей открытости и симпатичности улыбка. Стайлз дергает головой, облизывает по привычке губы и пытается вспомнить, есть ли у аддерала побочный эффект в виде галлюцинаций. Потому что Дерек, самый крутой и мрачный мужик в городе, не может ТАК ему улыбаться. Спустя секунду до Стайлза доходит и тот факт, что улыбается Дерек все-таки ему. Ну или стоящему мимо дереву.  
Второе, что замечает Стайлз - прикосновения. Не набившие синяки и оскомину тычки, битье головой о твердые предметы и прикладывание к стене. Нет, обычные прикосновения – поглаживание плеча на прощанье, задерживающиеся на ладонях Стилински пальцы, прихватывание губами уха при передаче «очень важной информации» каким-то интимным шепотом. Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что эти случайные касания ему даже нравятся.  
Третье, что замечает Стайлз - взгляды. Не обычное сверление и злобный прищур, не фейспалмное закатывание глаз, а что-то другое. Что-то жаркое и почти томное покоится в этом взгляде. Дерек наблюдает за ним… и почему-то это спокойное и ласковое наблюдение пугает сильнее всего.  
\- Дерек, мать твою, Хейл. Я понимаю, тебе отшибло память и все такое, но может ты все-таки перестанешь, а? – Стайлз опять облизывает губы, моргает как разбуженная сова и пытается выглядеть куда более возмущенным, чем есть на самом деле.  
Дерек игнорирует его, продолжает методичными движениями переплетать сетку на клюшке Стайлза. В последнее время Хейл слишком много времени проводит в его комнате, прикасаясь к его вещам. Это тоже смущает Стилински, но все-таки не так как взгляды. Стайлз вздыхает, упирает руки в бока и продолжает:  
\- Двух недель тебе вполне хватило, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что тебе снова шестнадцать лет. Ты не ходишь в школу, тусуешься у меня и все время, блять, смотришь! Еще немного и я решу, что ты записался в сталкеры, - Стайлз облизывает пересохшие от волнения губы и ловит на себе пристальный взгляд. – Ну вот, опять!  
\- Заткнись. У меня эмоциональная травма в связи с временной потерей последних семи лет жизни, - Дерек даже не считает нужным опустить глаза и продолжает рассматривать губы Стилински, - Ты знаешь, что ты красивый?  
\- Дерек, блять, я тебе не девочка и на такие нелепые фишки не поведусь! – возмущенный Стайлз еще сильнее походит на сову и даже начинает махать руками, словно пытается взлететь, - Кстати, ты только что пытался пошутить?

***

\- Дерек, если бы ты не выглядел на свои тридцать…  
\- Двадцать три, - поправляет его Дерек и пролетает на красный сигнал светофора.  
\- Не суть. Просто я жалею, что папа не может отобрать у тебя права на законных основаниях. Никто не сможет доказать в суде, что твоя мужественная щетина может принадлежать шестнадцатилетнему пацану, - Стайлз икает и пытается сдержать нервный смешок.  
Когда камаро останавливается, а Дерек вытряхивает его из машины и начинает целовать, у Стайлза подгибаются колени и он жалеет только о том, что в свои шестнадцать не обладает таким талантом… во всем. Первый раз, свой новый первый раз, Дерек целуется с ним и получается у него до одури хорошо, хотя большие и сильные руки дрожат, а зрачки отливают почти кислотной голубизной. К мужскому телу, не считая своего, этот шестнадцатилетний Дерек тоже прикасается первый раз и получается… Ну, вы поняли. Пальцы оглаживают ребра, пересчитывают позвонки и устраиваются на бедрах. Стайлз хватает ртом воздух, когда язык Дерека начинает выписывать какие-то магические круги на его шее. Хейл все делает до одури хорошо… и даже когда он расстегивает Стайлзу ширинку и опускается на колени, не возникает ощущения неправильности. Только неожиданно мягкие волосы под пальцами и пряное покалывание выступивших клыков.

***

\- Знаешь, я буду скучать по тебе такому… - Стайлз бормочет куда-то в шею Дереку и не решается поднять взгляд, - Почему-то я знаю, что завтра все вернется на круги своя, ты снова начнешь вытирать мною пыль и пытаться взглядом провести лоботомию.  
\- Не будешь, - почти зевает в ответ Дерек, плотней притискивает к себе гибкое тело и проваливается в тяжелый сон.  
А первое, что утром видит Стилински это тот самый взгляд, с которого все начиналось.


	2. Дерек Хейл/Стайлз Стилински, пробираться в комнату через открытое окно

Дерек приоткрыл окно, отгоняя от себя ассоциации с идиотским голливудским фильмом про вампирскую любовь, и проскользнул в комнату. В том самом фильме вампир просто пялился на любовь всей своей жизни и просиживал штаны в продавленном кресле. Почему-то Дереку казалось, что кресло просто не могло быть нормальным – только продавленное и укрытое нелепым разноцветным пледом.  
Оборотень встряхнул головой, огляделся и в который раз удивился почти порядку в комнате Стайлза. При такой паранормальной активности и целой куче разношерстных интересов Стилински почему-то не превратил свою комнату в филиал городской свалки, скрещенной с городской же библиотекой.  
Дерек фыркнул своим мыслям, уселся на стоящий возле кровати стул и приготовился чего-то ждать. Ассоциации о вампирской любви и преданной собачонке с новой силой атаковали его мозг, но Хейл с мужеством и стоицизмом отбился от них. За всей этой мысленной борьбой он даже не сразу заметил, что Стайлз перевернулся и теперь лежит лицом к нему. Дерек сглотнул и превратился в статую. Неугомонный болтливый рот, который, казалось бы, живет отдельной от Стилински жизнью, казался слишком заманчивым.  
Дерек почти неощутимым касанием провел большим пальцем по нижней губе и со свистом втянул в себя воздух, когда подушечки коснулся влажный язык. Он прислушался к ровному и сонному ритму сердца, выдохнул и повел пальцем от уголка рта по расслабленной щеке, остановился на местечке, где чувствовался пульс. Стайлз заворочался, взмахнул во сне рукой и пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
Дерек поднялся со стула, перебрался на пол возле кровати и положил голову на подушку, принюхался к колоритному запаху Стилински – смесь травяных запахов от обедов его отца, мускусный запах Скотта, пыльная обивка джипа и пахнущее попкорном любопытство. Много-много любопытства.  
Стайлз улыбнулся, заворчал что-то еще более невнятное и приоткрыл рот. Дерек приподнялся, почти нависнув над подростком, и навострил уши. Ворчание не повторилось, зато Стайлз вдруг обнял его обеими руками и перевернулся, увлекая за собой на кровать. Дерек подавил в себе желание как-то скатиться с другого края и даже позволил Стилински просунуть одну руку под футболку. Пальцы его зажили собственной жизнью – прошлись по коротким волосам, погладили шею и переместились к ключицам, где и замерли. Словно в ответ Стайлз сжал пальцы, царапнув ногтями спину Дерека, и прижал его плотнее к себе. Даже ногу на бедро закинул и потерся для верности.  
Хейл, сжав зубы, начал было считать от ста до нуля, но сбился на девяносто восьми. С осторожностью притянул к себе голову Стайлза, поцеловал сначала в висок, провел губами по скуле и прихватил нижнюю губу. Сердце Стилински не изменяло своему сонному ритму, хотя он чуть повернул лицо и прижался губами к губам без меры удивленного Дерека.  
Поцелуй вышел какой-то детский, без влажного касания языков и жарких объятий. Почти умиротворяющий получился поцелуй. Хейл сбросил ботинки, устроился в объятиях Стайлза и прикрыл глаза.

\- Знаешь, я вообще-то не имею привычки просыпаться в обнимку с небритыми и суровыми мужиками, которые по ходу пробрались в мою комнату через окно, - очень спокойным и даже довольным шепотом сообщил Стайлз утром.  
\- Небритый и суровый мужик мог бы тебя трахнуть ночью, а ты и не знал бы… - зевнул в ответ Дерек и сильнее стиснул начавшего проявлять первые признаки гиперактивности Стилински.  
\- Ты такой незапоминающийся в постели? – словно нарывался мальчишка и даже потерся о его бедро.  
\- Нет, просто ты всю ночь изображал Спящую Красавицу в летаргии, - он почувствовал запах удивления Стайлза и добавил: - Спи. До прихода твоего отца есть еще пара часов…


	3. Дерек Хейл/Стайлз Стилински, кроссовер со Сверхъестественным

Когда в дверях магазина Стайлз сталкивается с двумя здоровыми парнями, которые сначала что-то ворчат про неуклюжесть, а потом почти ломают ему ребра в дружеских объятиях, только Скотт может поверить в то, что это какие-то отцовские приятели.  
Скорее всего на планете встречались и куда более мрачные, - взять того же Дерека, - и подозрительные субъекты, но ведь у Винчестеров, а это были они, на лицах прямо-таки горела неоновая надпись «Их разыскивает ФБР и полиция четырех штатов за предумышленные убийства с особой жестокостью».  
Только Скотт, уже не первое полнолуние как оборотень, может ее не заметить.  
Стайлз потирает плечи и ребра, пытается хоть как-то отвечать Сэму и перешучиваться с Дином, пока Скотт топчется на парковке с приоткрытым ртом, чем несколько напоминает самого Стайлза, и с беспокойством поглядывает на часы.  
Он уже опаздывает на свидание с Элиссон, - им все еще приходится устраивать тайные свидания без мобильников, электронной почты и любых других способов связи, кроме запотевшего стекла в машине.  
Иногда Скотту кажется, что он самый несчастливый и неудачливый подросток во всем мире.  
Он кидает отчаянный взгляд на Стайлза, ловит его понимающий и, как всегда, ироничный в ответ.  
Стилински кивает ему головой на джип и скашивает глаза на пакеты с продуктами.  
Типа, закидывай в машину и вали.  
По крайней мере, Скотт надеется, что Стайлз это и имеет в виду.  
Он срывается с парковки почти по-волчьи и совсем не слышит странных приятелей Стилински-старшего, которые в один голос вопрошают:  
\- Это что, оборотень?  
***  
Стайлз уже и не помнит сколько ему было, когда он познакомился с Винчестерами.  
Они на самом деле знают его отца - он пытался посадить их за убийство какой-то бродяжки.  
Девушка обгорела настолько, что ее не смогли опознать даже по зубам.  
Об уликах, более серьезных, чем смутные подозрения, полиции приходилось только мечтать, поэтому шериф Стилински списал дело в архив и отпустил своих единственных подозреваемых со строгим внушением.  
Кажется, в тот год Стайлз влюбился в Лидию Мартин, а Бикон-Хиллс избавился от моры.  
\- Малыш, ты так и будешь молчать? С тобой все в порядке, а? - Дин махает перед лицом Стайлза широкой ладонью и хмурится, когда тот наконец выныривает из воспоминаний. - У вас тут бродит оборотень, и ты нам до сих пор не позвонил? Решил поиграть в Одинокого рейнджера?  
Стайлз всегда знал, что в его жизни когда-нибудь наступит такой момент, когда ему совсем нечего будет сказать.  
Только вот он не ожидал, что в этот самый момент он будет стоять перед двумя охотниками, которые только что заметили сверхъестественную природу его лучшего друга.  
\- Расслабься, Дин. Это же Скотт! С ним все в порядке, я могу с ним справиться. Ты знал, что у оборотней может существовать якорь? Какое-то воспоминание или даже человек, мысли о котором помогают удерживаться от полного превращения даже в полнолуние. Охренеть, да? Я вот тоже охренел, когда узнал.  
Стайлз все-таки начинает говорить.  
Он говорит, размахивая руками для усиления эффекта, и на подсознательном уровне пытается переместиться так, чтобы закрывать Винчестерам прямой путь к машине.  
\- Ты все еще ездишь на Импале, чувак? Повезло тебе! Хотя моя малышка тоже не промах, - Стилински поворачивается к своему джипу, - Видишь? Это Ранглер!  
\- Нам стоит поговорить, Стайлз. Сегодня, - Сэм отводит брата в сторону и с пониманием улыбается. - Оборотня пока мы не тронем.  
***  
Стайлз пытается пригладить короткий ежик, на пробу сглатывает и стучится в тонкую дверь.  
В гостиничном номере с выходом на парковку раздается приглушенный стук и еще более тихое ругательство.  
Стилински фыркает и пытается сдержать непрошеную улыбку.  
Даже Скотт бы на его месте понял, что разговор предстоит серьезный и проникся ситуацией, а не улыбался бы как последний придурок.  
Хотя…  
Он ведь только что думал о Скотте, правда?  
Дверь все-таки открывается, в проеме показывается растрепанный и немного забалдевший Дин, за ним маячит Сэм в полотенце на бедрах и пистолетом в руке.  
Стайлз протискивается в комнатку, во все глаза изучает нововведения в типовую гостиничную обстановку от братьев Винчестер - единственная свободная стена превратилась в хитросплетение разноцветных нитей и газетных вырезок, на маленьком холодильнике стоит початая бутылка виски, а хлипкий стол красуется ноутбуком с открытой базой данных ФБР.  
\- Это не он, - сразу и ни к чему выпаливает Стайлз и плюхается в чудом не заваленное кресло. - Скотт умеет себя контролировать в полнолуние, да и вырывать печень он не стал бы. Вы ищите омегу.  
Он ловит на себе непонимающий взгляд Дина и встает, тянется к стене с вырезками.  
Разглядывает ее с таким вниманием, что слезятся глаза.  
Стайлз ждет, пока Сэм оденется и прикроет ноутбук, он уже видит маршрут этого оборотня, знает как отвлечь Винчестеров от охоты в Бикон-Хиллс.  
\- Омега. Это что-то типа оборотня-одиночки, который не принадлежит ни одной стае. У него нет вожака, который может его контролировать. Я слышал всего про одного на нашей территории, но все омеги ведут похожий образ жизни. Кочуют, - Стилински ведет пальцем вдоль самой толстой нити, - выбирают для этого самые оживленные и известные трассы. Сами знаете, сколько людей за год пропадают в пути. Не брезгуют мертвечиной, - останавливается на вырезке о разграблении кладбища, - что смахивает на гулей. Потом добирается до небольшого городка вроде нашего и успокаивается. Точнее его успокаивают.  
Сэм фыркает, с почти гордостью кивает Стайлзу и бросает ему банку пива.  
Стайлз на автомате ловит ее, крутит в пальцах и усаживается обратно в кресло.  
Ждет.  
\- Спасибо за лекцию об оборотничестве, профессор Стилински. Вот уж не думал, что из того пучеглазого малька вырастет нормальный окунь, - Дин расхаживает по комнате как недовольный волк, замирает напротив Стайлза и отбирает у него пиво, - Тебе еще ведь нет восемнадцати? Что скажет твой папа-шериф?  
\- Что я хотя бы не таскаю у него виски?  
***  
Стайлз старается не думать, как это выглядит со стороны.  
Вот он, явный сторонник оборотней в Бикон-Хиллс, стоит перед дверью больших и страшных охотников на тех самых оборотней в Бикон-Хиллс.  
Опять пытается пригладить волосы, сглатывает на пробу и, убедившись в отсутствии сухости и посторонних ощущений в горле, нажимает на звонок.  
Никогда еще ожидание не казалось ему таким жутким.  
Почти трескучим от затаившейся молнии.  
С четким запахом озона и аконита.  
Теперь Стайлз знает, как пахнет волчья отрава, и как раз сейчас он понимает, что весь дом Аржентов пропитался ей.  
Нечисти сюда хода нет, и только Скотт с его не слишком развитым нюхом мог здесь проводить дни напролет.  
Миссис Аржент наконец-то открывает дверь, видит Стилински и даже не пытается сменить выражение лица.  
Стайлз думает, что отвлекает ее от важного дела, от убийства невинных зверюшек, например, поэтому скороговоркой передает ей предложение Сэма для импровизированного обмена опытом.  
Еле дожидается согласного, хоть и порядком удивленного, кивка.  
Скатывается по лестнице, слышит за спиной смешок и хлопок закрывающейся двери, и только тогда может вздохнуть с облегчением.  
За первым же поворотом его подхватывают Винчестеры на своей роскошной пожилой Импале с рвущими динамики AC/DC и запахом долгой дороги в салоне.  
\- Они согласились. Я предложил встретиться на типа нейтральной территории - как раз возле знака на въезде в город. Можете обсуждать свои охотничьи делишки сколько влезет…  
\- Ты поедешь с нами, - перебивает его Дин и от его спокойного, почти лишенного интонаций голоса, Стайлзу хочется кричать.  
Он бросает взгляд на Сэма, видит его отрицательное мотание головой и замолкает.  
Он поумнел с того года, когда влюбился в Лидию Мартин, и не будет задавать слишком много вопросов людям, у которых есть самые жуткие и честные ответы на них.  
Просто откидывается головой на спинку сиденья, закидывает в рот две таблетки адеролла и прикрывает глаза.  
Сегодня у него будет очень длинный путь домой.  
***  
Стайлз не экстрасенс, но спинным мозгом и чем-то еще более глубоким и нелогичным предчувствует неприятности.  
Сначала Арженты не появляются в условленное время, чем весьма не радуют Дина.  
Потом со стороны заповедника раздается охотничий вой, который столько людей могли бы принять за волчий.  
За ним слышатся отдельные выстрелы.  
Сэм достает из-под куртки пистолет, Дин вытаскивает из багажника обрез и оба поворачиваются спиной с Стайлзу.  
Всматриваются в густую листву, прислушиваются к шуму потасовки и выжидают.  
Спустя четверть часа и многомиллионное количество нейронов Стилински, из леса почти вываливается весьма потрепанный Крис и два незнакомых охотника.  
Минуту они и Винчестеры рассматривают друг друга, потом встают в одну линию и направляют оружие в сторону леса.  
\- Подстава?  
Стайлз шепчет себе под нос и прям как на парковке ловит себя на том, что перемещается на линию огня.  
Крис открывает рот, чтобы его отогнать, но в этот момент на проезжую часть возле них из-за деревьев вылетает мохнатый клубок, который распадается на двух почти полностью обратившихся оборотней.  
Дерек рычит, тянется когтистой лапой к израненному омеге и получает первую пулю в плечо.  
Как через толщу воды Стайлз слышит короткое ругательство Сэма и, раскидывая руки в попытке перекрыть прицел, начинает кричать:  
\- Стоп! Стоп! Сэм, не стреляй! Это хороший оборотень, стреляй в плохого!  
\- Как я их, мать твою, отличу?  
Сэм орет на него в ответ, а Крис Аржент выбирает этот момент для очень меткого и не лишенного позерства выстрела омеге в голову.  
Оборотень падает на асфальт как был - с оскаленным клыками и поднятой для удара лапой.  
Винчестеры как по команде наставляют оружие на все еще мохнатого Дерека, но Стайлз мешает им.  
Он машет руками, прыгает и почти срывается на несвязные крики от злости.  
\- Убери пушку! Ну же, Дин! Сэм! Опустите оружие, я вам все объясню! Это местный альфа, типа самый крутой волк! Он хороший, правда!  
***  
\- Был бы я твоим отцом, то запер тебя дома до совершеннолетия. Как долбанную принцессу в башню запихнул и дверь зацементировал. Как тебя угораздило в это все вляпаться, а?  
Дин ему сейчас как брат - ерошит волосы и улыбается той самой разбитной улыбкой, которую Стайлз запомнил в день их знакомства.  
Дерек опирается спиной на свою машину и выглядит как Дерек - мрачный и крутой, даже белая перевязь для подстреленной руки не портит имиджа.  
Стайлз запоминает, что серебро действует на местных оборотней также, как в кино, пожимает Дину руку и улыбается Сэму.  
Он вспомнил, когда они познакомились.  
В тот год Бикон-Хиллс избавился от моры, Стайлз влюбился в Лидию Мартин, а Дерек лишился семьи и стаи.  
\- Значит, я хороший, правда?  
В голосе Дерека чувствуется улыбка, но, когда Стайлз поворачивается к нему, ее уже не видать.  
Получилось так, что только он не удивился тому, что Стилински узнал про сверхъестественных созданий задолго до обращения Скотта.  
Поэтому, пока стая дулась, - Скотт по делу, а Эрика и Айзек за компанию и из чувстсва стайности, - Стайлз был целиком в распоряжении Дерека.  
\- Покатаемся?  
Стайлз смотрит на его руку в перевязи, на протянутые ему ключи и улыбается с таким восторгом, что Дерек дает себе слово.  
Он никогда не забудет, когда они познакомились и как ему улыбается Стайлз.


	4. Дерек Хейл/Стайлз Стилински, лазанья

Стайлз открыл заднюю дверь, придержал ее бедром и сделал приглашающий жест. Огромный черный пес, смахивающий скорее на волка-переростка, зашел в кухню и с интересом принюхался. Четкий запах лазаньи с мясным фаршем и пикантным томатным соусом как маячок повел его к духовке, но путь ему преградили чужие ноги. Дерек поднял голову, с явным осуждением посмотрел на подростка и попытался вспомнить, как выглядят собаки при выпрашивании вкусных кусочков. Не то что бы он испытывал желание попробовать поиграть в настоящую собаку и выпросить лазанью, но Стайлз выглядел таким умилительным пытаясь позаботиться о несчастном животном, что в Дереке взыграл тролль. Не слишком приспособленной для активного выражения эмоций собачьей мордой, он изобразил что-то похожее на заискивание и еле подавил собачью вариацию фыркающего смеха, когда Стилински с укоризной посмотрел на него и принял внушительную позу.  
\- Сначала мыться, а потом за стол. Мамы-собаки вылизывают своих щенков перед кормежкой. Не будешь же ты лезть в миску грязными лапами? Тебя атакуют собачьи микробы, ты заболеешь, и мне придется тащить тебя к доктору Дитону. У него есть всякие острые иголки, которые он будет втыкать в тебя. Есть даже градусник… - Стайлз понизил голос до свистящего шепота, - Ректальный!  
Дерек еле подавил в себе желание просто заржать. Картинки, которые рисовал ему этот защитник животных, вызывали в собачьем сознании ассоциации с какой-то забавной игрой, а не с ужасными врачебными манипуляциями. Пока Хейл разбирался в странностях животного восприятия человеческой речи, Стайлз, не мешкая ни секунды, ухватил его за шкирку и потащил в ванную комнату. Дерек начал сопротивляться – лезть в собачьей шкуре в душ ему не хотелось.  
\- Ну и что ты как маленький, а? Ростом мне чуть ли не по пояс, а в ванну лезть боишься? Стыдись, собака, стыдись! – приговаривал Стилински и продолжал запихивать пса под воду.  
Дерек не выдержал и захохотал. Из собачьей глотки вырвалось что-то похожее на предсмертные хрипы вороны и хихиканье гиены. Стайлз все-таки исхитрился, затолкал собаку в ванну и тут же преградил пути отступления своим телом. Хейл перестал тявкать и с интересом уставился на мальчишку. В голове появилась забавная идея…  
Чтобы усыпить бдительность гиперактивного Стилински, Дерек перенес процедуру мытья и распутывания шерсти с самым стоическим и несчастным видом. Стайлз все интересовался, не горячая ли вода, нравится ли запах геля для душа и в каком месте ему, Дереку, почесать.  
\- «Две минуты, Турецкий». Я сгоняю за полотенцем, мы тебя вытрем, и ты весь такой чистый и красивый отправишься уничтожать свою порцию лазаньи.  
Стилински вылетел из комнаты, продолжая болтать, и загрохотал где-то поблизости дверьми шкафа. Дерек расслабился, втянул в себя волка и принял самую расслабленную и демонстративную позу, которую он смог изобразить в небольшом душевом поддоне.  
\- Пес, я принес твое полотенце… - голос Стайлза появился быстрее хозяина, и Хейл заулыбался, - Твою мать! Что это? Дерек, только не говори мне…  
\- Подогрей мне мою порцию лазаньи, Стайлз, - Дерек поднялся, выдернул из руки остолбеневшего мальчишки полотенце и добавил, - Пожалуйста?


End file.
